Field
The described technology generally relates to a smart watch and a method of replacing components of the smart watch.
Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, there has been an increase in market demand for a smart watch. The smart watch is a wrist watch equipped with a data processor and an embedded operating system which permits dynamic changes and upgrades to functionality.
In addition, a variety of packaging designs enable the expression individuality and fashion to a smart watch consumer.